Pavel Chekov
Pavel Andreievich Chekov was a 23rd century Starfleet officer. He was an only child, born in 2245, a native of Russia on Earth. Starfleet career Around 2263 he entered Starfleet Academy, from which he graduated with the rank of ensign. His Starfleet serial number was 656-5827B. His first assignment, at the age of 22, was on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC 1701]] under command of Captain James T Kirk. Chekov served a standard junior officer rotation, eventually earning the post of navigator, although he was also proficient with the science station. :Chekov must have been assigned to the ''Enterprise in some capacity at least as early as Khan's assault (in TOS:"Space Seed") since Khan remembered meeting him in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, although it must have occurred off-screen, as Walter Koenig hadn't yet joined the series when that episode was filmed.'' By 2272 he had been promoted to lieutenant and served as the security chief of the refit Enterprise under the command of Willard Decker. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture") See:V'Ger :Most speculation states there was another mission under Admiral Kirk after this movie. Chekov was later promoted to commander and assigned as first officer to [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] under Clark Terrell's command. In 2285, Reliant was on a mission to find a suitable planet to conduct trials with the Genesis Device. When they explored Ceti Alpha V, Chekov and Captain Terrell encountered Khan Noonien Singh and his augments. By putting Ceti eels inside their heads, Khan made them susceptible to his suggestions. Khan's only motive was to seek revenge on Admiral Kirk. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) In 2286, Chekov and his shipmates Kirk, Scotty, Sulu and McCoy stole the Enterprise from Spacedock (with Uhura's help) in an attempt to recover a reincarnated Spock from the Genesis Planet. The Enterprise was destroyed by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, in orbit around the Genesis Planet, although Kirk and his crew later seized command of the Klingon ship, which they named the [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]]. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Using the slingshot effect, the Bounty went back in time to 1986, where Chekov was seriously injured when he and Uhura tried to escape from the aircraft carrier [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise '']]. Upon returning to the 23rd Century, Chekov and his shipmates faced court martial for their actions. However, they were eventually cleared of all charges and Chekov was reassigned as the new navigator and security chief on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|''Enterprise-A]]. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) In 2293, Commander Chekov was a guest of honor on board the new ''Enterprise''-B under the command of John Harriman. During the maiden voyage, Captain Kirk apparently died when a part of the Nexus energy ribbon collided with the Enterprise-B. (Star Trek: Generations) ^After Kirk's presumed death in 2293 Commander Chekov was reassigned to Starfleet Intelligence as an intelligence liason between The Federation and Command. Captain Uhura was his immediate supervisor during this period of his Starfleet career and he acted as her eyes and ears in the Federation. In 2298, after the completion of one of many of the U.S.S. Excelsior's five year missions under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu, Commander Chekov received orders to become the Number One (Executive Officer) of the Excelsior with his old friend and closests confidantCaptain Sulu still at the helm. Commander Chekov continued as Exec. with Captain Sulu until his promotion to Captain, at which time he took over Admiral Uhura's position as Captain of Starfleet Intelligence. Over the intgervening years Chekov was promoted and was awarded the honorary title of Starfleet Commandant. Chekov died at a ripe old age surrounded by friends and family and is still held in a place of honor in The Federation to this day. *Irina Galliulin *Martha Landon ^K. Sloan Biographical timeline ;2245 : Born in Russia, on Earth ;around 2263 : Enrolls at Starfleet Academy, later graduates with the rank of ensign ;around 2266 : Assigned to USS Enterprise as navigator and relief science officer ;2270 : The Enterprise's five-year mission ends ;2273 : Joins the refit Enterprise crew as lieutenant, assigned as security chief ;2285 : Assigned to USS Reliant as commander, first officer. Assignment ends when Khan destroys the vessel. Chekov participates in the theft and destruction of Enterprise, and flees with Admiral Kirk's party to Vulcan ;2286 : Charges against the crew and Chekov are dropped, Chekov becomes security chief of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] ;2287 : Temporarily in command of the Enterprise-A, acts as captain to negotiate with Sybok at Nimbus III ;2293 : After helping to solve the Khitomer Conspiracy, Chekov's assignment to the Enterprise-A ends when the vessel is scheduled for retirement. Chekov is a guest on board the new Enterprise-B Appendices Background Chekov was played by Walter Koenig, who joined the cast of ''Star Trek at the beginning of TOS Season 2.'' Apocrypha Outside of the canon information derived from filmed appearances, Chekov is mentioned in TNG-era novels from Pocket Books as becoming a fleet admiral, as well as commanding the [[USS Potemkin|USS ''Potemkin]] and USS Cydonia.''